


Fearless

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisprompt





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Winged people live separately from humans, preferring to dwell in forests. Humans have laws in place to protect the winged ones' privacy and have set aside reservation areas for them to live in. There are still those humans who want to keep winged ones as pets or want to hunt them for sport and keep their wings.
> 
> When Jared was 18, he saved some young kids from hunters, but got caught himself. By the time his flock came back to save him, the hunters had already cut off one of his wings. In general, he is respected for his actions, but with only one wing, his peers laugh at him whenever he tries to engage in mate-attracting behavior.
> 
> Jared is also alone whenever his flock migrates, since he cannot fly with them, and his heart suffers for it. One time, when his flock returns from migration, they have a newcomer with them - Jensen. Jensen starts preening and showing off his wings around Jared, and Jared is at first convinced that Jensen is only showing attraction to him as some kind of joke, but Jensen turns out to be very serious. Schmoopy mating eventually ensues.
> 
> Bonus points if some hunters come after Jared since he's an easy target with only one wing, and Jensen goes to rescue him.

***  
Every year the trip to the sanctuary starts just the same way, a stupid ass video about the winged ones, hominidus angelicus.

“Well come friends to the only sanctuary for Winged’s in our country” chirped a boring voice “this forest have and extension” someone yawned too loud to ignore and everyone laughed, the teacher clapped and asked them to be quiet “Wingeds are human-esque creatures that live in forests, they live in flocks and are well known for their human features, thought the obvious difference resides in the wings they have on their backs” you couldn’t really pay attention to this part, some stuff about how in evolution some monkeys grew and extra set of bones on their backs and they had an extra joint that let them use those extra limbs “as the Archeopterix… the firs dinosaur that had feathers…” more blah about how they were not really humans “for years the fair features and ethereal presence of this creatures had marveled humans and even some kind of creepy deviation were born from it during the XXIII century.” A pause of dark screen “but lets not forget that this creatures are closer to this” And the picture of a giant baboon were displayed with the ruckus of their intimidating growl, every kid in the room gasped and tried to back away.

“scientist have spent their lives observing this amazing creatures and we still don’t know much about them, they communicate using a complex language of humming and grunting sounds, and they mate for life, this, is the preening” and they showed fair creatures, all beautiful and almost glowing in ethereal light, “and is part of their interaction, they live in flocks, and migrate to a warmer lands during winter. The flocks that live in this specific point come from far in the south looking for warmer lands, and arrive around spring, when they mate, yes kids, we got to the sex…” every kid in the room laughed and a couple catcalls were heard.

“this is the preening” and the young male Winged on the screen muscles well defined and bare expanded honey colored wings, that glittered like diamond at the very edges and fanned them in front of him, raising them as far as they could go, and then used them to touch the floor and repeated while smiling and making little whispery sounds “and the preening once was considered the mating ritual until we found this…” and the screen that was filled with precious winged girls standing in front of boys fluttering wings on display, just like the specimen in the first part, but then appeared a couple boys, not older than 14 years doing exactly the same “now is considered a form of salute, how they find pairs? We’re not sure” some more of those creatures preening “the feathers from this amazing creatures are, of course, the feature that first attracted us.” And several colors, shapes and sizes were showed “they go from the pearly, unblemished white from their babies” and a baby with adorable white fluffy wings marched away in unsteady legs and every girl let out an aw, and every boy giggled “to tan and several shades of brown to green and yellow and blue” more of the mentioned colors “and there are the rare ones, it’s been reported that in some other countries you can find them in colors such as black, purple and pink, though in our reserve we have never had one of those…”

“this are used in the fashion industry, there’s no one girl in this world that wouldn’t want them on their wedding gowns” several images and little videos of amazing perfect dresses were displayed “even if they don’t know how they’re obtained” shots of creatures dead and bleeding were shown “there are laws that protect this amazing creatures, proof that we have evolved from the same ancestors, but sadly they are still disappearing.”

“Now… what we have to know to get close to them? We’re about to get into their home, so please you have to be respectful and quiet, these creatures are not aggressive unless you give them a reason, they produce their own tools, and react strongly against anything that tries to touch the nests, so let’s make a list of rules”   
And there it was a winged creature cartoon holding his feathers in front of him “rule number one: do not touch their offspring; rule number two: do not try to touch them unless they allow it; rule number three; if you get lost in their land, just walk calmly, without screaming or running towards the path you just left, there are enough signs for you to find your way back.” The cartoon held his other wing out “Rule number four, you are not allowed to feed them, they have a special diet of seeds, roots and honey, so the only thing you could give them is that HONEY ” and the cartoon licked his lips and rubbed his belly “Rule number five do not leave trash inside the park, rule number six: look after your stuff, this creatures are curious and could steal things that are potentially harmful to them, rule number seven: no smoking near them, rule number eight: if you start a fire be sure to turn it off completely; rule number nine: do not stay I the woods after dark; Rule number ten: report if you see any person out there, not only your pairs braking any rule, also hunters” that was a necessary warning since there were poachers and other hunters “if you respect the rules, you’ll have a great time.”

They all went out, it was the first days of spring and they could see a group moving, they were so close to humans, so close, even if they were only wearing scraps of leathers and barks to cover themselves, in the front of the column were flying the bigger ones carrying long lances that ended in crooked blades, well too fabricated to be considered rudimentary tools, among the very end the group of kids could see young ones carrying even bigger swords, all of them at least 6’3 “Those are called the warriors” pointed the teacher “usually they’re just few, but if you see this year they have so many….” Most kids looked as they passed, some of the warriors had their eyes on them “look, the color of their eyes match the color of their wings” called a girl and the teacher praised her smart observation.

To the Winds, the flock that owned the forest; those strangely wrapped creatures were so intriguing, sometimes they had honey for them, but sometimes they had lightning and thunder on their hands, right now they were being loud and getting closer when the newborns were there, they had their entire hatch taken and killed last year, many of the mothers let themselves die of sorrow and their mates followed them. So these ones were precious,

That’s why Jared, Jason, Jeremy and Miranda, all of them of less than an eclipse *what for humans would be 20 years* of age were training for warriors, Jason was a newcomer, he was the last survivor from a flock from the far south, the first that traveled with them with back feathers, and apparently seeing him spreading his wings to protect a newborn who was tumbling on the moss at his feet caused great reaction from the humans, “Dumb creatures” Miranda let out “so stupid that can’t even communicate with us…” and pushed Jared ahead, before turning to the humans and scream “Go away you verms… crawling in the floor, go back to your cages…” and the stupid creatures laughed.

By sundown the humans were gone and finally they sat on trees to groom their feathers and sleep, Jared could see mothers and babies, mates grooming each other, and saw also down in the land young people like him, preening and trying to woo their future mates, he shook his head, he was a warrior, he’ll be a warrior and warriors do not mate…  
***

It was about mid season when the kids from three seasons ago were running around, trying their very best to outrun their sitter, Genevieve was running behind them trying to get them together, She was training to be a healer, in charge of health and protection from dark magic, they could turn simple dirt into the softest balm and simple roots into the best antidote, and she turned at him blushing and without her control her wings showed dark tan feathers with glittered edges and an intricate patterns on a darker color on them “Hello Warrior” Jared smiled but his wings didn’t open, the girl’s eyes turned down and he let out a sigh; internally he was rolling his eyes, and without really wanting it he opened his wings, he heard the voices from behind, green and yellow feathers were displayed, long and perfect, but before she could make herself any idea he closed them and ran after the kids, who laughed and ran away, he’d heard the voices behind “he has the most beautiful feathers…” someone commented as Jared followed the kids away, ego blindingly swollen.

It took Jared two more seasons to be a real warrior, exactly when all his feathers changed from fluffy baby feathers to real adult ones, his wings were now long and perfect, even better looking than two seasons ago. He received his sword; he had them at the same time than his friends Miranda and Jason, Jeremy had migrated to a different flock following a girl with the most amazing velvety red wings they’ve ever seen. The girl only went after Jeremy and his sky blue pretty wings when Jared turned her down; we’re not gonna tell Jeremy that, right?

It was the third night after the black moon *new moon* when Jared saw a bunch of white lumps crawling across the moss from his place over an oak, he knew what it was, children from six seasons.

Why? Because it was a rite of passage, after the black moon every year the humans wandered into the woods at night and it was the perfect opportunity for the kids to see them close and personal.

Jared descended carefully near them trying not to call any attention “Fair Winds” he saluted surprising the kids “and fair nights…” he bowed as if talking to adults and the kids smiled “may I ask where are you headed to?”

The kids looked at each other, six of those little magical looking kids “we were planning on going to watch them… humans…” you could see in each one of them the disappointment of being caught and having to give up on their adventure   
Jared kept a straight face “I’ve heard they’re quiet fearsome when you wake them up…” and turning his back to the kids “better leave, gentle people, before Genevieve see you all” and moved a couple steps before the kids could hear the click that announced he was taking off.

He could still hear the giggles when he landed on a low branch, he let the kids go a little further and then landed without any sound and followed them, sword ready on his right hand, he walked slowly behind them calling attention from other warriors to let them know he was going with the kids, most warriors smiled and moved away ignoring them and closing lines after they had passed.

Until they found Miranda, floating toward them, her dark blue wings with flecks of white and brown were barely moving to keep her in the air, Miranda, the serious and stick to the rules chief warrior, she won that position because she had discipline and asked the same from others, she was moving straight to them, the kids saw her and tried to hide, she saw Jared’s sword gleaming in the night and frowned, looking straight to him floated past the kids and smiled landing a little far away “I thought you’ll stop them…” Jared said surprised.

“Nonsense Jared… I’ve never been the party pooper” and with a goofy smile peeked around a tree trunk to see the kids, “I’m just happy I don’t have to explain this to that healer… the one that fancy you…” and raised her wings to move in front of Jared, holding her giant sword in hands.

Jared was left behind astounded “she does not fancy me…” the warrior was obviously blushing.

Miranda smiled at him, the same mischief filled smile she gave him when they were children “really? She was the one you liked the most while growing up, don’t you remember?” Jared scoffed while checking from behind some branches the group of kids “like the time we went to the river without any adult…?”

“You mean when you said I should hang myself from a branch by only my feathers…?” Miranda chuckled “it was your entire fault you giant dork…”

The tall female looked at him, the same crazy thing she was while growing up, before they were selected to be warriors. “First, rude” she said and Jared smiled “second, I was there to help you down, and I was grounded…”

Jared scoffed once more “I was grounded Miranda, you were only ordered in for a day and to go picking up berries the next, I was left inside of the nest for six moons!!” Jared claimed 

Miranda chuckled “I remember that” said laughing “you looked like an overgrown owl sitting in the dark at your parents’ nest on that oak” and let out an amused sound through her nose “you looked ridiculous… but she was always there to…” and then she turned towards the road “do you smell it?”

The obvious stench of fake honey permeated the air, it was sweeter and stronger than real honey, there was no whisper of bees or wasps, there was no known hive around and it only meant one thing “Hunters!!!” Jared darted down holding his sword in front and letting out a sound that alerted the whole flock, Miranda whistled the same and followed Jared towards the floor, normally Winds wouldn’t get close to that smell, obviously artificial, but young ones had no idea of that and without any reservation moved to taste the easily laid honey, Miranda landed near them and shouted for them to get away, some of the kids already tasted it and were falling asleep, Jared Landed and followed Miranda who had two of the babies on her arms already.

“Jared, help…” she moved a step back and with a loud crack something closed around her left ankle making her howl in pain, She fell on her knees the kids tumbling away from her arms, Jared fell in front of them whistling once more for help, when he saw the checkered pattern of a human’s clothing.

“Look at this…” hunter 1 said “look at how beautifully white they are…” and picked up one of the little ones by its wings “and look… apparently we have a mommy and a daddy too” and the human got close to Miranda “her feathers would sell well too…” held the hem of Miranda’s wing while Jared moved forward, sword swashing on front of them, one of the guys from behind held his gun up, pointing it to winged chest, the second he was shooting the first hunter pushed the shotgun up “don’t mess with the wings, you stupid!!” and turned to the kids and Miranda “let’s do this now… you take the feathers of the one you killed and I’ll pluck the small ones” Miranda turned, it was true, Jared fell on the floor on a heap and he didn’t move anymore, the shot directed to his chest went higher.

Miranda was blind with pain when the first handful of feathers were plucked out of her wings, the sound that left her mouth was heart wrenching, “hurry up” ordered hunter 2, to the one with the shotgun “the way they’re screaming, the rest will come back soon” the first one held one of the kids that was asleep and pulled few feathers at the time, in order to not to crush them, the other guy got to the male, on the floor and heard the order to take only the feathers without blood on them. The guy saw the right wing mangled, only bits and few feathers attached to it and let out a curse when slanted green-blue eyes opened, the male took his sword and wielding it slashed his neck decapitating him.

Jared rose on his legs and wincing in pain at the weight of his wounded wing falling at his back lifeless and still moved forward, the other two guys turned to see him and gasped trying to run away but the warrior didn’t follow, he moved to Miranda and in one swift move cut the trap open, Miranda flew free, in a flash of blue and green she had her sword and a bolted behind the hunters.

Jared tried to fly but he fell on the floor, stunned for the fall he moved to gather the young ones bodies, he felt broken and desperate, this was his entire fault; he checked the kids and they were all apparently asleep.

The light of the Guardians’ lamps illuminated the forest and one of the elders landed near to Jared with a couple healers “are you okay warrior?” and Jared nodded, the healers took the kids in charge and left him behind, babies were far more important than one warrior. Genevieve was holding one of the boys gasping at the plucked wings, moved to Jared and slapped him across the face in anger, the other Winds turned away ignoring them.

Jared finally spoke not seeing his friend returning “Miranda, Miranda went after the others…” the old wind at his side nodded and called for a warrior to go in search of Miranda “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry this is my fault…” Jared said while he finally sat, he was losing a lot of blood and the older man caressed his back and let him lean on him while a healer could check on him. That’s the last Jared remembered.  
***

Jared felt the same pain in his right shoulder, it starts as an itch and it spreads and spreads until it covers his entire wing, and its dragging him out of his comfortable numbness, from the quiet silken place where he dreams, where he’s flying higher than anyone else to reach the one black vespers hive; the sweetest honey. But then he’s awake laid down on his side on one of the healers special shelters, hurting, it must be time for his painkillers, because his shoulder is killing him.

Is like he’s been tucked on a nest again, he turns around, nobody even looks at him, at one side he sees a healer with Miranda tying another bandage to the stump where once was her foot.

His friend sitting at the edge of the clean bed looking sullen and miserable, he must have made a noise; Because Miranda is looking at him now, eyes glued to his while she try to school her features that fight to show the pain she’s obviously feeling.

“You’re ready… warrior” is everything they can hear and the healer left without even looking at Jared.

Once back in flock’s camp they were found guilty for risking the young ones, but the trial had to wait, hunters attacked the same night, around 20 hunters fell on the flock’s campsite, they used the fire on their hands and destroyed everything on their way, one of them got a hand on Jared after he helped some elders and healers fly away, Miranda among them, the man dragged him by his wounded wing for miles, until they were out of the flock’s land before tossing him in front of himself.

The hunter looked at him with cold eyes, as if he were seeing nothing more than an animal and turned to his friends, some of them with scratches and cuts “where’s the female?”

Another one, one of those Miranda chased stepped in front and pointed to Jared “that’s the one who killed him” 

The hunter asked and used something that made his entire body twitch and hurt and his mind numb, after that he woke up with that feeling, it start with an itch and the acrid smell, stinging pain, his eyes opened and finally he felt excruciating pain..

The human lit his wounded wing on fire.

Not long after that a little human girl screeched so loud Jared’s screams of pain were drowned, a group of young humans were there crying and shouting, it was a blur until humans wearing the same clothing came and took the hunters away using lightning and thunder and fire on their hands.

Jared remembers that and remembers when some of the elders and Miranda had spoken on his behalf, but the punishment was set. He wasn’t there when they decided, the elder, Jim, the one who found him among the trees told him, he’d not be touched for an entire moon, and they were leaving the next morning, this time some warriors will carry him, because they were not leaving anything behind. Jared asked why he needed to be carried and the answer came from his healer “your right wing was destroyed, you only had the bones, there was nothing we could do”. 

Jared did his best to hold it until they left. But when the healers carried Miranda away and Jared was finally alone, he started crying and refused to eat or drink anything; he wanted nothing more than to die. His punishment was purged on one of the healers tents during their journey, but by the time it was over nobody wanted to get close anymore, not even his once friends.

During the raid many Winds died and many babies too, and they wanted to leave this place where Winds only had known pain and death carrying not only broken mates, also orphans and mothers without babies and their hearts broken.

After a day or so of rest on a lake; one of the elders came to the flock to inform that a larger flock, the Drifts, agreed to let them stay until their wounded healed. In exchange warriors would have to train the flock’s new recruits, so it was a win-win situation.

But not for Jared, Miranda healed fast and moved on fast from the terrible night; an older warrior from the Drifts carved her wooden foot, since she only lost her foot and the feathers filled on her wings she was training by the end of the rainy season.

Jared was left alone and forgotten, ignored by his own kin and mocked by the new ones, Jared started only leaving his shelter during nights to wander around, at first wanting nothing more than to find a pond deep enough to drown himself in it, then to avoid the flies and the heat, he was not used to this place, none of those of his flock were.

There were whispers, mating season was upon them and everyone was grooming feathers, taking new barks and primping up.

Jared saw girls and boys showing off feathers and wings, boys flexing muscles, girls parading their curves, he saw Genevieve being courted by four Drifts but she kept turning to him.

Jared used to be a warrior and warriors don’t mate. Now he was only half a Wind and he had no right to look for a mate either, he couldn’t even try.

Suddenly he saw a boy, amazing blue eyes, pink lips, built even if smaller than him, he walked straight to him, the guy opened his eyes biting his bottom lip and let out a smile for Jared, Jared smiled back and saw when the boy opened his tan and blue wings, it was a blue that reminded him of the sky after a night of rain, when the air is crisp and the smell of earth fills everything, Jared couldn’t look away because it was beautiful.  
The boy was opening his wings and showing off his feathers and several girls and boys around blushed and turned away, then the guy sat next to Jared, and his hand moved to caress the remaining wing.

“I heard you had the most amazing wings ever…” asked softly. “Can I see it?” Jared shook his head from side to side “please?” and once more the fluttering of wings was at Jared’s span of vision and he gave up to hormones.

The laughter surprised him while the boy looked amazed at the spread wing, alone and looking awkward at his back, green golden riveted feathers went up, above both their heads, only to be mocked by the whole bunch of singles looking for a partner.

The kid thanked him and flew away screaming “you owe me a whole skin of honey, told you I’ll make him…”

Genevieve was at his side, tan wings hidden, “why you do that to yourself? Haven’t you had enough? Do you like being the mockery of two flocks?” and rolled her eyes “is like you have no self respect.”

So Jared stayed inside of the small hole in the ground he took as his for the rest of the season, still some singles used to taunt him parading their wings at his door. He felt miserable and alone, to be a warrior you had to be strong and fast, and you have to fly high and move like the wind. So Jared couldn’t even be what he trained to be.

***

When the weather changed, more flocks gathered in a meadow near the forest where they hid and everyone wanted to know what Guardians were discussing.

Miranda was called and after a couple hours someone asked for Jared, and he felt humiliated when two guardians were sent to carry him, as if he were an old hag or a pregnant lady.

“We’re discussing taking back our forest.” Informed the leader of the Winds; Jeffrey, “you endured the worst of the human’s cruelty” Jeffrey said “would you give up on your childhood nest in order to avoid them?”

Jared had no idea of what to say when a warrior from the Drifts stood up “we have to go back, we can’t let those animals win over a space that was ours, You didn’t had real warriors…” 

“We had warriors” interrupted Jared, everyone looking at him “we made a mistake, that’s all” and looking down under the gaze of the elders “I made a mistake; I should’ve stopped those kids…” sighed “but we had warriors.”

Jeffrey got up “it’s true; one mistake cannot cast us out of our own forest.” Jim and other elders got up too “we’re going back to Winds land”

It took them a couple days to move, and even then olds and pregnant were left behind, resting every so often heavily guarded by warriors that came from all the major flocks, Jared was walking behind that group, he was tired and in pain, but every time he finally caught up with the group they were already moving, so he had not a minute to rest.

At one point he kept walking while the rest were ready to spend the night, he had to move ahead, even if a little bit. Genevieve stopped him, she offered him food and checked the scrapes and cuts on his legs and arms. 

“You’re being stubborn; there are pallets for those who can’t fly.” she showed him the group of healers carrying sick and elderly 

“I won’t be a burden… I have enough self respect.” He took the food and moved away, many of those in the camp went scavenging for extra food, the woods were rich and soon they have found several hives, so everybody had honey, everybody but Jared.

By night fall they had bad news, hunters trapped a small flock, formed by only a couple families and few survived, three of them wounded.

It took them three more days to arrive to the forest, and the flock was received with enthusiastic humans, new hives and honey served to them in plates. 

Sure enough humans weren’t all mean and cruel, and this was their way to apologize.

Other flocks left while Winds settled camp, Jared moved slowly to the oak where he was born, but a healer was already entering it, Jared saw him checking the hole in the trunk where he had his nest every year, when the wounded arrived.

The flock was nameless, which wasn’t uncommon, so the new ones were called only the Silent’s.  
The second they arrived to Winds territory, healers flew to them and tried to help.

They had two blonde girls Amelia, and Alona, sisters in their first mating season, then two warriors, one was young, his first season as warrior, he had wounds on his face, and his hair was long and covered most of it, his wings, were amazing, longer than any set of wings ever seen, and jade green, he couldn’t hold a sword because one of his hands was hurt, whispers about it were he was burnt and healers were worried he’ll never heal. His name was Jensen and wounded or not had every single Wind preening at him from the moment he touched ground.

The other warrior was also huge, his name was Gary and his wings were dark chocolate, stout and kinda short. He had the most amazing soft smile you’ve ever seen and he was already training with other warriors

The last one was a blonde lady, the leader of the flock. But she died that same night.  
Jared went to his oak and spent the night in it. He feared if he went out someone would take the tree for themselves and he’ll lose the last thing he has.

By dawn he woke up, and wandered around in the cold early morning looking for berries and rhubarb, there was this other root he liked, yacon root but when he finally found some another guy flew to him and took it from him.

Instead of fighting Jared just went back to his oak and stayed inside the rest of the day, Genevieve and Miranda went checking on him “Jared…?” asked the tall warrior “come out Jared… come out you owl…” And her head got inside the whole to find Jared curled in one corner, just like when they were children but this time instead of a blanket of feathers covering him, only half his body was hidden breaking Miranda’s heart.

“Please Jared… come out… I’ll get you honey” she offered but nothing.

Genevieve tried next “Come on, you can’t hide forever, you better try to figure out what to do with the rest of your life…” she then let out an “ooff” and Miranda’s angry voice whispered harshly and fast.

Jared couldn’t help the smile on his face, after a couple more minutes and a shout from Genevieve “Fine, cuddle him, let him believe he can be depressed, I’m not enabling this…” and Miranda was crawling inside the tree, once inside, she took off her wooden foot and tossed it to a side 

“Hope you don’t mind me, brother, it hurts still” Jared only smiled “I know it wasn’t your fault, they’ll see it too.”

Jared started crying and she held him close, but he shook his head and cleaned his tears.

“You should go.” Jared said. “I’ll be fine.”

Miranda moved to a side and sat comfortably against the bark “no, actually is comfy here…” and settled herself better “I think you’ll need some stuff, you know? But this could be a really great nest.” Jared let out a chuckle before saying he’ll never mate, that no one with only one wing had ever found a mate “Jared… I’m freaking out, help” she let out without warning.

Jared turned at her; question written on his face “have you seen the warrior? Huge and menacing warrior form the Silent’s” Jared nodded 

“Gary?”

“Yes, Gary…” Miranda changed her voice to a whisper. “He just showed me his feathers…”

Miranda was huge, over 6 feet tall and her severe expression always scared guys away, when they were young only few males could beat her, so those who couldn’t beat her started teasing her and bullying her. And when mating seasons came she was never in the middle of romantic displays or preening.

Jared smiled, his first honest smile in almost a year, and turned to Miranda, her face was flush red and her eyes were pleading him not to mock “and you showed your wings back?” she tried to talk and finally in the smallest voice she said no. 

“Miranda has a boyfriend.” Singsonged Jared and at the look of embarrassment in his friend’s face; he started laughing.

“Oh shut up…” Miranda covered her face and let him laugh, Jared kept laughing at every attempt the lady Wind did to shut him up, until he was laughing hysterically, gasping for air between round and round of laughter; he had tears falling down his face and was laying down on his back legs kicking and wing spread open.

But the more he laughed the more his tears became something different.

Before Miranda could see it, Jared’s laughing turned into sobs and he kept crying with the same hysterical power, Miranda moved closer, crying herself, tears wetting her cheeks..

“Let it out…” she said in a sob “let it out brother, let it out”.

The sound of someone knocking on the trunk of his oak woke him up, Miranda was gone and he was covered in the soft matt of moss most Winged ones have as a bed.

His first instinct was to go out, he was hungry and he either went now or he’ll have to see the rest of the flock, so he walked to the door, when another knock sounded, “coming…” was his answer and he heard wings leaving.

At the entrance of his nest he found a skin full with rhubarb roots and yacon roots too, Jared smiled thinking Miranda was a great friend.

Season progressed and mating took place, once more Jared suffered mocking and males parading their wings in front of him, some of those with great wings, those who were envied and admired, did it the most.  
Mostly because Jared was still remembered as the one with the best wings “if it weren’t for the attack…” people used to say looking at him. pitying him.

He used to sit outside his oak, watching everything not saying a word, every now and then little kids came to him and offered him water or flowers and preened white fluffy wings, it was just puppy love he knew, especially those six kids he and Miranda saved, many of those sat with him, quiet, or hugged him without reason.

But it only made him sadder.

With the passing days mornings got colder, and one day Jared woke up to a blanket of white, the Silent had one thing no Wind has ever seen, they could make light out of stones, so the warriors and the girls went from nest to nest starting light and heat –fire, they called- for everyone.

It was Gary who knocked the trunk of Jared’s oak when a hand pulled him by the shoulder, the one with green wings entered then and smiled at Jared before setting the wood and starting fire, Jared who was shivering under his moss blanket moved fast closer to the warm glow and stretched his hands, for one second with the little smoke the fire made he felt the smell again, the smell of what happened to his wing and backed away a little before realizing he was on his nest.  
Turned to the Silent and found him looking at his wing.

Jared felt self conscious and wanted nothing more than being alone when the guy looked at his face and blushed, his eyes fluttered closed and without any control his wings opened, feathers fanning the guy tried to turn, but there wasn’t much room in the hollow oak, he finally let out a whimper and flew out.

Jared heard Gary’s mockery not two seconds later and he felt miserable. 

Not long after that the flock prepared to part, and everyone left, everyone but Jared.  
Jared decided against, first, he was not ready to travel on a pallet and it was too cold to even try and move on foot without dying stupidly in middle of the way holding the flock back. Some of the young ones that blamed him for the death of their mates or their families told him to stay behind. Knowing it was a death sentence.

Jared heard their accusations and curses and accepted his faith; he’ll stay in his forest, alone.

Jim was the first hearing it. “Are you sure is not your pride or your guilt talking?”

Jared wasn’t looking at him or at Miranda few steps back when he lied and said no.

“I can’t protect my flock, I can’t heal and I’m a burden, I hardly can feed myself” offered with a lump on his throat.

Miranda moved closer “I’ll go with you, Jared, please” but Jared shook no once more.  
Another warrior landed near them it was Jason, the one with the black feathers   
“You can go with me, brother; I’m not leaving you behind”

But the flock never waits for the slow ones, it’s how nature works, in the end Jared was left behind, on the last moment Silent’s went back for him, green wings pushed Gary ahead, much to the biggest man surprise.

Finally rolling his eyes Gary moved closer carrying a bunch of corn cobs, the seeds humans give them when the walnuts are ripe, he sat next to Jared and showed him a bunch of those, “friend” he said and throwed the corn into the fire, Jared thought he was being left with something to feed the fire and he thanked him.

Gary, smiled and held a finger in front of Jared as if asking him to be patient, out of nowhere and scaring Jared out of his wits the corn exploded and kernel by kernel flew out of the fire, looking white and puffy, Gary took one and put it in his mouth crashing it and making happy sounds, the popping didn’t stop, gary smiling offered another one to Jared and he tried it.  
Gary finally pointed to the entrance of his oak where they could see a sliver of green feathers “present”  
.  
Jensen was standing there, eyes hidden under long sun kissed hair, holding the hems of his feathers, as if trying to keep his wings down while he blushed, his hair doing nothing to cover it. Gary was still at his side “friend?” Jared nodded and Gary took off.

***

White season was the saddest; humans came and went looking at him, leaving things for him. Wandering marveled around his oak where he had embers all the time. So he avoided humans burrowing as deep into the nest as possible and not making any sound. 

At night he walked like a ghost, he knew the forest by heart and even if he couldn’t fly he never tripped or fell.

More than once he thought he’d die, it was too cold for him, it was too dark, and he felt alone. When that happened he turned to the corn cobs, it was only in days like that he throw one into the embers and waited for the white kernels coming back out. It made him smile, Miranda would have a blast with them, and Jason would love them too, 

After a couple moons he moved away because humans were too curious and prying more and more into his life. They attached whizzing sticks on the floor and those clicked every time Jared left his nest and it had him nervous.

He wandered deeper into the woods and hid in a little cave, he spend the rest of the season there.

Until the bees came back, was the buzzing from little messengers of the sun that pulled him out of his den, he started crawling out and following them to the trees, he taught himself how to climb trees, and even if it wasn’t glamorous it was effective.

By the time the first rain fell, He had a couple secret hives marked on the forest, places where no one else ever goes, it’ll be useful now that the flock will be coming back soon.

Deep inside he wishes he have died, because after all he was just a cripple, and nobody cared if a cripple survived or not.

At night he used to stay out and watch flocks passing, some nights he hid from those who stopped and rested in the wood, scaring kids without wanting to.

Until the day his flock arrived, they were even less this year and many were wounded  
Jared saw bloody feathers and pale faces and panicked 

“Miranda?” 

He couldn’t see her 

“Miranda! Jason!” He ran among those landing. “Where are they, where are my friends?  
He found one of the young ones, his young ones and the kid held his arm “hunters. Jared, they are coming” Jared didn’t even think about it, he moved to the few healers helping, Genevieve was helping a lady with a broken arm.

“Genevieve, where is Miranda? Where are the warriors?”

She pushed hair out of her face with a bloody hand and turned at him surprised 

“They’re fighting Jared, down the way to the big river, there were so many…”

One of the wounded ones was Gary, holding his side, Alona and Amelia were around too, one of them crying.

Jared just ran helping those who landed but couldn’t stand and kept waiting, until he saw Miranda with a cut on her face and blood coming out of her arm land few feet away.

If you didn’t know Jared you’d think he flew to his friend’s side, he was there so fast that he beat the ones actually flying.

“Miranda? Are you okay?” She took reddish hair out of her brave face and the lady focused on him 

Miranda let out a chuckle “look at you, Owl, you’re alive” and she sat letting her sword fell.

Jared held her close while thanking the gods for his friend, stupid humans and their fire.  
It hit him right there, he remembers that were humans who saved him. He remembers that before his kin arrived were humans who bathed him in dust and water to help his broken burnt wing, so he ran, as fast as he could to the stick the humans put near his oak, the one that hisses, and pointing his bloody hand to it, motioned and shout for them to come help them.

It was a difference like night and day once the screeching sounds filled the woods; hunters were carried away after being hurt by their own species.

Among the last Winds arriving Jared saw green feathers, riveted with blue and gold, this time long hair was pulled back, delicate features for everyone to see, he didn’t recognized the features; but the eyes? He knew those eyes, and those eyes; those green pupils were fixed on him, even if his face was still serious. It was him; Green wings

His landing was not gracious; he pretty much launched himself to land in front of Jared, looking him in the eyes not looking away, not even when a kid tripped him.

Jared felt self conscious, because many were looking at them, Jared saw how the male in front of him were displaying his feathers when another loud thud and a hand in his shoulder made him turn.

Jason was there, tall and tanned, almost naked and with several cuts, and Jared smiled; his dimples cutting deep into his cheeks when his friend hugged him so tight it made his bones crick and lifted him up for a moment.

“Look at you, Jared.” And holding his head kissed his hair “you survived!” Jason held him at arm’s length, like measuring his body “you’re buff, little brother…” and smacked his arms.

It was true. Due all the walking and running and climbing his body was not lithe and lean as it used to be, but Jason’s wasn’t either. He had a strange looking spear on his hands and was twirling it in front of Jared as a game.

“We beat the hunters down quite well, you know? And still, we could use your sword.” And throwed the spear and catching it back without looking “new weapon, Silent’s taught us…”

Jared praised the weapon, and Jason smiled at him brightly 

“Have you seen Miranda?” asked the warrior “I saw her falling and…” he got quiet when the Green wings pushed him aside puffing his feathers and trying to get the spear back “back off!” shouted Jason and they had to be separated by others.

When Finally Jared checked if his friend was okay noticed the spear was taken by Green wings

I seriously don’t get why he hates me, it’s been happening the entire rain season” said to Jared while both marched looking for their friend. “This reminds me…” Jason took something from the pouch attached to his hip, it was a bit of dark colored dried honey “we made lots of those to carry with us, Miranda has the rest for you” Jared couldn’t help it; he tossed the honey in his mouth and hummed pleased. He had the best friends.

“So... How’s Miranda doing with Gary?” Jared asked with his mouth full.

The snort Jason let out was the only answer. And Jared rolled his eyes “Wish she could get over herself and mate once and for all”

Jason pointed to Gary talking to Stephen, the healer in charge of Miranda “he even learnt our language and Miranda can’t talk to him without embarrassing herself”

Jared chuckled 

“Seriously, is painful to watch, you know Mrs. Gracious and agile, right? She’s a complete dork with Gary around, she’s always falling over and tripping and that second when she’s been silly and awkward?”

“Which is pretty much never…” offered Jared and both laughed 

“That’s often now” informed Jason “when Gary is around” Jared couldn’t help the laughter.

“Hey sister” Jason greeted plunking next to her “How are you?”

Miranda pulled Jared at her other side, and then with a giant smile pulled Jason by the neck and kissed his abundant black hair. 

“My boys… so good to have you two with me” Jason moaned and extricated himself from her grasp just to hold her close

“I can’t believe we’re all that’s left from our season” Jason held Miranda Close and she pulled Jared to them.

It was true; the winged ones were declining, no matter what.  
Miranda looked at Jared with adoring mother hen eyes “look at you… Jared, you’re healthy, and you’re smiling, and I heard you were helping people!!”  
Jared smiled and blushed, he felt better, like finding his own feet again.

That season was the strangest one, because humans were all too interested in the flock.

And they had the ones wrapped in green and brown barks walking around all the time.

Jared changed aswell as much as having Jason and Miranda felt awesome having the rest staring at him and pitying him was painful.

The first time he climbed a tree to get honey he heard someone laughing “look at him…” his voice drowned in laughter from others “he’s like a human now; we should put bark over him and send him to live with them.”

Several voices joined mockery, laughter and pity.

Jared stayed inside the next day; just to hear knocks on his oak. “Go away Miranda…” he mumbled covering himself in the knitted blanket of moss. After a couple more minutes he heard another knock and Gary was at the entrance looking over his shoulder and frowning  
“Friend” greeted the Warrior “I bring you this” offered him strawberries, those had to be from the other camp because this woods never had them, and Jared smiled to him. 

Gary saw the smile and stared amazed 

“I bring them, but my brother sent them.” Offered and with a curt he left.

Jared moved to sit near the entrance and saw how Gary flew to the highest branch of his oak to find Green wings there. They spoke in their own language and green wings smiled

“Jensen.” Miranda offered smiling. “His name is Jensen”  
Jared blushed 

“It’s just” and sighed.

“You can’t keep calling him green wings, Jared, is stupid, not to mention is the name of a fairy tale about a princess with wings of emerald and a heart of stone that fell inlove with an oak…” Miranda’s eyes blinked rapidly and a smile flourish on her face. She poked Jared. “Unless you think of him like that.” And made a face moving her neck in what was supposed to be mockery of preening.

“Shut up…” Jared was laughing and hiding his face in his hands because he was blushing.

Preening started earlier that season, maybe because everything was hotter and flowers were whitening already.

And Jared saw once more boys and girls showing off feathers and wings in front of him, this time he wasn’t ready, his kids -as the group named themselves- were already of nine seasons; they kept getting close, girls combed his hair and made him flower crowns, boys prepared wooden swords so he could teach them to fight, one of the girls took special care putting a balm of clay and mint on his scars and kissed the place where his wing should be.

Jared cried that day, and stayed inside his oak the next moon.

Miranda spent many days with him, so did Jason. But Jared still felt alone, every morning he went looking for food, he climbed trees searching for honey, so by the time the sun woke the rest of his flock he was coming back and he had not to suffer mockery or pity.

He sat outside his tree on a branch to eat and then climbed back inside the hollow tree. But this day something happened that altered his life, this day Green wings –Jensen, call him Jensen- sat next to him and smiled, Jared smiled back and offered him some berries, as a gesture of friendship, Jensen had never been mean to him at all.

Jensen took them and ate them in silence; Jared wanted to crawl back into his nest but Green wi- Jensen wouldn’t leave. And even if it was kinda awkward there, it was also peaceful.

The next day before dawn he was climbing down when he found green eyes standing under the tree, smiling and biting his bottom lip, his wings fluttered nervous behind him and he only dared to look at Jared at moments.

“Hello, friend” he said and his voice was shy, sweet and warm like the blacks wasps honey, and Jared loved it so much.

Wait a second… he loves the honey; don’t go getting any crazy idea. 

Instead of flying ahead the guy walked next to Jared even if at times it was too much for him.

They found a badger near the honey trees and the thing chased them down, Jared experienced this kind of animal during white season and could hide fast, Jensen was so freaked out he had to fly to escape the animal.  
They went back when the sun was up, and everyone was up already. Jared was still laughing at the undignified screech that left Jensen’s mouth when the growling little beast appeared in front of them.

“Wish you could understand me” he told Jensen “I’m using my best jokes here and you’re not getting it”

Jensen blushed deeply “I understand” and bit his lips.

Jared was dead on his tracks turned to him. “You understand me?”

Green wings stopped in front of him and turned “a little, learning still” he said with a shy smile.

Suddenly in front of Jared a young girl in her first mating season strutted in front of Jensen, she spread deep blue wings, so deep it made the sky look pale, little diamonds glowed at the very edges. She pushed Jensen back and turned to Jared, as if showing her perfect wings; as if telling him. “Look what you would need to get him. Look what you can’t have” Jensen’s mouth fell open and he by reflex showed his wings too.

Jared had no idea why but he felt disappointed, maybe deep inside he wanted to believe that Jensen would stay with him, but even if he felt the need to show his wings too, what could he show? One wing; and the absence of it’s pair.

Jensen would never turn at him having girls like that one preening at him.

A couple young Winds appeared and puffing their feathers and their chests pushed the quiet older guy away. Jensen looked at Jared; but this time his eyes fell to the floor and he left leaving just a small cloud of dust. The young ones laughed turning to Jared.

“You don’t even have the right to mate; you shouldn’t go around showing us your misery.”

Jason landed in front of them “back off, kids or I’ll spank you both.” Once they left he fixed the girl with one killer look, and took Jared away.

Once in his oak his friend asked for a favor.

“I don’t know what to do, Jared, help me…” he said sighing and rubbing his brow. Jared didn’t respond making him even more worried. “You think that Amelia, the Silent, you think she’d mate with me?”

Jared smiled “Jason, my brother, you’re a warrior…”  
“…warriors don’t mate, I remember that, but every warrior older than me is mated, and there’s just three of our season, either we mate or there will be a gap among the young ones.” He took something from his barks “I can’t even communicate with her” he had a small gem, red as a heart “she gave me this and I don’t know what it means…”

Jared laughed, finding it hilarious that his friends were all attracted to Silent’s “Which one?” asked.

Jason mumbled a name Amelia, the one with the darkest hair and the sweetest eyes, “but seems like I can’t even get to touch her, she’s always pushing me off.”

It was dark and the laughter of kids called their attention, Jason feared they were going into the forest and flew to check, just at the feet of the tree was Jensen, playing with them, his eyes instantly looking at Jared, hardened at the sight of Jason.

Jensen never again waited for him under the tree in the morning, or sat outside of his nest in the oak branch.

Warriors were busier now than in the whole season, it was that time of the year, time when walnuts got ripe and mornings started to get cold and mating was at the best.

Jason had only few minutes to try to impress Amelia, Alona was sulking on corners instead of looking for a mate, Miranda ignored Gary, even if he did his best to be on patrol duty with her every day.

Jensen preened around with the rest, making guys jealously fight him and beating them down; but He ignored the girls he fought for. He preened in front of anyone that would look interested, everyone but Jared.

And it broke his heart.

-

Humans gave up around midseason, because kids used to break the whizzing sticks climbing them and sticking fingers into their holes, pulling colorful threads until they went quiet. So the flock was peaceful once more.

It was during nights, when the sound of kids died down, and the rustling of feathers quieted down too that Jared went around, seeing happy couples mating and young families with new born babies had him sad and desperate to be left alone again.

But tonight when he left his nest the wind that slapped him in the face, making his long hair fly carried also the stench of fake honey and fire.

He wanted to be sure, but he learnt his lesson so he moved searching for a warrior, from those in patrol duty.

“Brother” he called and from the dark green orbs looked into his face, he doubted for a second, but Jensen had him by the arm and was covering his face already, pointing ahead and motioning for him to be quiet. A bunch of people were walking on the floor “we have to wake the flock.”

Jared tried to move but Jensen held him down, pointing to the place where the path to the hidden space their kin was resting was obstructed by a giant fallen tree.  
Jared knew that tree.

“The honey badger” offered Jensen in a whisper in Jared’s ear and both smiled.  
Hunters didn’t bother them that night or the next.

No one knew, no one could even think about it, one of those hunters was looking specifically for a flock, the one with two maimed winged ones, the ones who killed his brother.

***

One night right before the first snow; a reduced group found the flock; they tried to catch as many of them as possible, they shot arrows to the creatures, and tranquilizers, the hunter will make them pay for his brother’s life.

Jared saw one of his friends, one of the oldest warriors fall, while the hunters were setting his nest on fire, a young one of only six seasons were dragged out kicking and screaming while the warrior’s mate fought another hunter with angry messy strokes of a heavy sword. His wing felt heavy and his mind clogged in that image, he knew that human, he knew him, it was the one who took his wing away. 

The hunter was pulling the poor creature by the neck when a thump made him turn, on only one wing, more gliding than actually flying he found the winged one that killed his brother “there you are bastard…” the man throwed the other winged to the floor.

Many hunters made sounds of approval seeing Jared near the leader of their party. The winged was holding a sword, smaller and obviously lighter, moved without hesitation to the man, and passed by his side making him pull back a step; Jared spoke to his flock mate.

“you okay brother?” the guy nodded “I need you to leave… help as many as possible and fly as far away as possible” and turning, in one swift clean movement slit the head of the one pulling the kid’s wings up. Then without thinking about it he charged the humans left in front of him.

Out of six hunters two survived, warriors were prepared this time, not to mention Jared who killed two by himself. By dawn the flock was counting fallen, and for once there weren’t many. Apparently the hunters didn’t take Winds this time.

Even the one older warrior Jared saw falling survived; Alona was working with Genevieve, not leaving her side for anything in the world. Amelia was looking nervous for Jason. 

Miranda was holding Gary’s arm as he helped her limp back into camp.

A couple was looking for their daughter “Danneel!!” shouted them “someone saw Danneel?” the lady Wind was crying and the man was desperate. One of Jared’s kids was missing, the little healer.

Jensen was flying desperate from one to other group, when he saw Jason carrying some kids and smiling to Amelia he flew to him and pushed him angry “where is he? Where is he? You weren’t protecting him, where is he!!? ”

The whole flock gasped; many turned around, Jensen could speak; only Jason and Miranda understood what he was talking about.

“Jared!!” Miranda let go of Gary and flew around looking for him “Jared? Anyone saw him?”

Jason left Jensen behind as he flew away to the oak; it was empty and damaged by the fire the hunters started.

“Maybe died” someone said in mockery

Another of those left alone smile “finally paid for his stupidity”

Jensen roared “He is a Hero!!” and turning to face those left alone “you can say anything you want but those kids were safe, and only two risked themselves” his hand pointed to Miranda “only two lost parts of their bodies, only one gave his entire life for them” Miranda tried to say something “where were the parents of those children? Why they let them go out alone at night?” Jensen flew away leaving them embarrassed.

“Look at him; a stranger judging us.” one of those who lost his family said huffing.

“That stranger” Jeffrey spoke “protected the flock last night, and at the beginning of the season while you were hidden among females and kids” and to the rest of the warriors waiting for an order “go find him, dead or alive. Those who don’t want to share flock with Jared, take your leave.” And he flew to join the rest.

A lady healer, older and with no reason to hate Jared spoke “why would we leave? He had it coming to him.”

Genevieve spoke. “He had it coming to him, because he’s stubborn enough to believe your lies, you hag.” And to the whole camp “he could have flee, nobody would have blame him, but he stayed and fought for your kids.” And turning to Stephen, the one who preened for her the most “shame on you, if this is how you treat those who give everything for their family.”

Jensen flew high; he was among those who chased the two survivors out of the woods. He went so far as to get into the strange nests humans made on the outskirts of the forest, he saw few of them clicking their hands and pointing at him while he called for Jared.

He got near a dark human made road he found a feather, and the faint smell of his Jared.  
“Brother.” Jason landed by his side “what you found?” 

Jensen showed him the feathers “humans took him”.

Jason cursed to their gods and looked around lost.

“I love him” left Jensen's lips “I heard about him and already loved him. But when I finally saw him…” and facing Jason “… he can’t be gone.”

The smile that parted the warrior’s lips disturbed him, was he preparing to fight over the potential mate? “You were jealous? That’s why you kept picking fights with me?”

Jensen blushed and his eyes fell to the floor “you think I’ll mate Jared?” said once more the black winged “that’s so wrong…” and let out a laugh “he’s my brother, ew!”

“You give him honey” mumbled Jensen not looking into Jason’s face “and you share his nest all the time.”

Jason laughed hard “I give him honey because he’s my brother, and we share his nest because he’s always there, and I’m not gonna let him alone.”

Jensen raised his head and turned to the road, understanding on his face “Fake honey.” Jensen flew ahead of Jason “they smell like fake honey!”

It took them just few minutes to find the truck. Jensen had his spear across the windshield in one motion, and the one directing the car was impaled on it and screaming in agony. 

Jensen and Jason flew to the back of the truck where the last man was running “If I’m going to die he’s gonna die first you fucking flying monkey” Jensen fell on him, and started using fists and wings to reduce the man.

It took a stab on his thigh and a horrible gash on his side to have him pinned on the floor, his right hand crashing against his chest over and over, Jason was carrying Danneel already after he ripped the door open with one mighty pull.

Jared was tied and was crying, his eyes blinded with a strip of sticky material, his only wing wrapped in see through leather to prevent him from moving or trying to escape, he had obviously suffered a beating and had scrapes and cuts all over his back and limbs.   
Jensen heard on whimper and flew to his future mate   
“I’m here… I’m here, don’t you worry, I’m here” the weak complains of the man in the floor didn’t disturb him while he frees Jared.

The second Jared saw Jensen’s eyes and smiled Jensen lost all ability to speak again, or to do anything else than hug Jared close and carry him back to the camp.

The rest of the season is awesome for Jared, he was approached by Jeffrey who smiles and tells Jared he has no reason to feel less than any other wing.

Genevieve and others explain him that he was never casted out, that they respected his wish to be left alone.

“I would’ve never leave you” Genevieve says one afternoon after she cleaned Jensen’s wounds 

“I thought you hated me” 

Brown eyes filled with tears “how could I hate you? You carried with my guilt!” and sobbed “I was in charge of them, not you; it was my job to keep them safe… I was…” sobbed again shaking her head no “I was priming my feathers for you again…”  
Behind them Jensen huffed, Jared could see behind his friend how his mate was puffing his feathers

“I’m sorry.” Finished Genevieve “I wanted you, but I guess you didn’t”

Jensen moved passing near her and frowning looked at Jared.  
“I love you, Genevieve.” Jared started “But I am not in love with you, and there’s a difference”

The girl laughed between tears “yeah, I know, and you have someone now… wish I could follow my heart too.” She moved closer and kissed Jared’s cheek and did the same to Jensen. Green eyes went huge as he freaked out. Genevieve left and Jensen held Jared pulling him close.

“That girl is crazy” Jared chuckled, eyes fix on Jensen’s lips as he smiled.

Jensen let him go before turning and sitting on the bed, now a fully real bed, with more than one or two covers, Jared had to recognize that to his future mate. He knew how to make a proper nest.

“Come here” Jensen offered Jared his hand. Jared blushed but smiling joined him, it felt amazing being with Jensen like this, cradled against him, while his wings covered them both. Not having anything between them.

Jared almost wished it was that time of the season once and for all.

Tradition mandated that mating, at least new matings must be consumed on the same night, the first full moon of the third season. And it was almost a whole moon before that, not like they had parents to be their chaperones, they even shared the nest before mating, which was unusual. They had to meet each other first, everyone heard at least one of those cases when the mates wanted each other but couldn’t live together.

Jared never loved anything more than the sight of Jensen’s lips curving on sweet smiles, or the delicious sound of his laughter. And the idea of having more than touches and smiles made him feel desperate for the full moon.

Sadly they missed out that night of the season.

As usual, Jared woke up early, Jensen was with him and the older guy moaned adorably when Jared moved out from the shelter of green wings. Two days before full moon.

He felt like his chest was about to burst because the joy filled him, his entire body felt lighter and Jared no longer felt alone.

That’s why he jumped out of the tree, instead of climbing down slowly, crawling out of the tree as he used to do. He couldn’t fly, he faced that already, but the wing left in his back helped him to glide short distances, he found that the night of the attack, and with a little help from Jensen he could almost feel like he was flying.

And he had a plan; he’ll bring honey for Jensen, that especially dark honey from his secret hive.  
The net falling over him as soon as he left the camp was not at all what he wanted.

His cries called Jensen in seconds, but it was too late, humans had him trapped again, and these ones were ready to resist Jensen’s attacks

***

Jared had moments of awareness, and he could feel hands in him, prodded and pinched him, he fought but he was restrained. He was measured and weighted; he was poked and touched by strangers. Something was set on his back, and they didn’t let him see it or touch it, and it felt heavy and strange. The probing, poking and pulling was back, but Jared had no strength to fight anymore.

Until he heard Jensen calling for him; He was carried to a giant cage, he could walk 100 steps in it from side to side, and work out; but he was outside where he could smell trees and woods.

Jared called for help and saw Miranda and Jason coming to him, at the same time he saw Jensen smashing the cage with his spear, and crashing against it a couple times trying to get him free.

“Jensen” Jared moved to him, and the anger washed out of the warrior, Jensen landed and touched Jared’s hand through the holes in the cage

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” Jared nodded “I’m gonna get you out of here.” and without thinking he bent and kissed Jared’s fingers “even if I have to kill each and every one of them”

The kiss .prevented Jared to hear the threat, his hand was on fire, his skin felt different somehow where the soft breath touched it. And the smile on his face made his Green Wings weep.

“I believe you” offered Jared, fingers touching Jensen’s

Miranda and Jason landed near them, carrying reality back to them “you okay?” asked the lady wind “don’t worry we’ll get you free” offered his friend.

They could see how six humans were looking at them enraptured, as if freeing a friend were so interesting.

“Look at them, stupid worms.” Miranda spit out angry.

Day after day members of his flock came to see him, asking him to be brave, telling him to fight because they will set him free.

The morning of the first white, he was set out to his cage earlier, with the weight on his back, he sat tired thinking he would never escape with that much weight attached to him.

The season finished and the flock was moving away. But not Jensen, he was there every day sun or rain he was there to touch Jared’s hands.

The flock was going; they never wait for the slow ones. This time Jensen was staying with him.

“Leave” asked Jared “please, leave, being alone is not easy”

“I don’t want to…” Jensen asked while he sat against the cage touching Jared’s hand   
“… not without you.”

Jensen stayed there, during the whole white season, the flock left leaving only Jensen and Jared behind.

Jensen was getting skinnier and skinnier, and looked tired, so much Jared got worried and used to take part of his food to him.

“I’m fine, my love” said Jensen laughing, Jared’s heart made a somersault at the sound of that word “you need it more, eat it.” And then it hit him, how he called Jared, and blushed deeply.

The giggle that left Jared’s mouth was a surprise for them both, but things went south, humans came to the cage and moved closer to Jared carrying him inside, Jensen was shouting for them to let him go. Jared cried and begged for them to let him go.

Jensen didn’t see Jared for days.

The day the flock landed Miranda flew to Jared’s prison to find a skinny, sad Jensen holding the cage, praying to see his Jensen. but they had a new plan.

It was Jason who brought the branch and a rock, and used it to apply pressure to one corner where the cage looked frail, and three powerful Wings, three Warriors of over 6 Foot tall opened the cage to free Jared.

***  
It was in the news; it has been for quite a while:

“This is the only place in the country where they land, this should be a sanctuary for a decaying species” was the general opinion.

But when naturalists and environmentalists started a campaign they couldn’t make people get interested, couldn’t make people see this as a serious matter, they needed a face for their campaign.

A girl helped them, a girl who saw when poachers plucked the wings of six babies and their parents, she screamed so loud for his teacher to help, for the forest rangers to help.

She had on her phone the video of how one of those illegal hunters, one of those men soaked a winged one in lighter fuel and set him on fire, the sounds in the video made everyone cringe.

There was also footage of the same creature walking on the forest alone during the worst winter they had in 60 years, after his flock left him behind. Poor thing couldn’t fly to warmer weathers. People had a camera hidden in the forest where the poor thing lived alone, until the little winged ones destroyed the equipment.

But the images they had were of a lone creature wandering the forest, and when the story went viral on internet, the donations piled.

What caused a reaction from the public and the massive petition to name the entire state sanctuary was the surveillance video that showed how he was dragged by his remaining to a car while he was protecting a white winged kid on his arms. And how not police or ranger did anything for him, and how his friends found the car in minutes.

The girl who saw Fearless wing on fire started her own campaign, after all is not unusual, nowadays there are artificial hands and legs and orthopedic pieces were used even for pets, right? This one, this one brave survivor deserved it too. Wings of Hope collected money to take Fearless to a special center and produce a prosthetic piece for him.

So since videos showed how fearless- as the investigators named the creature- could glide in one wing and the little stump of bone remaining was ideal to support the prosthetic piece they did their very best to give him back the chance of a normal life.

It moves by a pulley system attached to the other wing, so it kinda mirrors its movements. And even if engineers made it, it was designed by a school boy in a very small town at the other end of the country.

It took them over a year to have it finished, right then luck played on their favor because after the hunter was trapped with two specimens, they had Fearless and they were ready to try. Once they tried it on, fit perfectly, and the winged one could actually flap both wings, they wanted to make some tests but the second they let him stand with his new wing tied he jumped to the controls and opened doors and flew to freedom.

You should see the documentary is out there on internet. It inspired millions, to this day every year thousands of people come to met Fearless. At the Sanctuary.

***  
Jensen saw his future mate flying, without thinking, without even noticing he moved he was flying at his side.  
Jared flew as fast as possible, as far as possible until he landed on a tree.

The thump of his friends landing right behind him was the best sound in the world.  
Miranda was the first she held him in her arms 

“look at you, look at you brother, look at you owl… ” tears started falling down her face but were happy tears. Jared felt Jason hands on his back on his new wing while he pulled them open, his real wing opened too, and Jared started laughing, laughing and laughing.

The fly home was full of wonder, Jensen flew next to Jared seeing how his wing was repaired, it didn’t had feathers, instead it was smooth like a bat wing. Once more eyes were on him, once more people whispered; once more he was the freak among his kin. And he didn’t cared; to him that wing was the most amazing and most beautiful wing ever. Neither cared Jared, when his kids hugged him and everyone they knew came to touch his wing

Jensen pulled Jared aside the second they sun went down, pulled him to the oak. They wouldn’t wait for the full moon, not with their luck. Once they got to the oak Jensen held Jared against the wall of their nest and kissed him, not giving him room to protest or to react to the attack, he needed to mark him as his, his mate.

Outside things were okay, Miranda was already with baby for Gary, the baby was to be born at the end of the season, Genevieve was also preening finally, to Alona, who preened back. Jason was following docile and gentle an equally love struck Amelia.

For years to come there were two fairy tales to be told among Winds, green Wings and the heart of the oak, and then Fearless. The story of the wing made out of courage.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me anote if you enjoyed it


End file.
